


I Have Tim Issues

by HumanFilmJournal



Category: Grand Army
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff and Smut, PDA, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:36:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27991629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HumanFilmJournal/pseuds/HumanFilmJournal
Summary: Joey wanted to promise Anna that she wouldn't pursue a thing with Tim. She was her best friend after all, and Tim was Anna's brother.But... things just feel right sometimes. Especially tonight.*AU where Joey and Tim decide to ditch going to the movies and decide to go out on a night of their own 1x03**AU where the cursed cab scene of our nightmares never happened, and Tim is a little more redeemable as a person.*
Relationships: Joey Del Marco/Tim Delaney
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	I Have Tim Issues

"I have Tim issues," Joey murmured, pulling her blanket over the both of them.

Joey sighed. "I just don't want something with him to mess up you and me." she said, daring a glance at Anna, whose face failed to hide her hesitance to talk about this.

Anna smiled faintly. "You know?" Joey said, shaking Anna slightly. Anna chuckled quietly. 

"So, don't let that happen then." Anna murmured back. Joey was prepared to hear this.

"Yeah, but maybe it wouldn't, though, right?" she asked, almost confidently. She knew she wanted this.

Anna grinned sheepishly. "It probably would, so..." she said, laying her head back to signal she didn't really want to talk about this any further. Joey groaned.

"Anna!" Joey pleaded. "I really like him." she pouted. "Like I _really_ like him."

Anna turned a little to her side, inhaling sharply, taking her time to think over what to say next. 

"Yeah, I think he feels like that about you too." she finally says, resting her head on her arm.

"And you hate that," Joey retorts. Anna scoffs. "See!" Joey pokes teasingly. "You do! You hate that!" Joey declares with finality.

Anna chuckles. "Not exactly."

"But like, what if we fell in love, Anna? He and I could get married and you and I can be sisters!" she teased, hugging her best friend.

Anna shrugs her off. "Ok, Jo. Come on. I know what you do." she says.

Joey is affronted. "Um, me? Your brother is a fucking fuckboy, need I remind you?" she retorts. Anna laughs.

"Okay, this! See? This is _exactly_ what I'm talking about! Come on. You both fuck people over, fine. That's great, I don't care. But I don't want to hear you guys bitch about each other to me and, like, put me in the middle of it!" she finally lets out. Joey sighs as she tucks her hair behind her ears. "You really think he'd fuck with me?" she asked.

Anna smiles coyly up at Joey. "Do you really want a relationship? Cause I don't think that you do." Joey hesitates. Anna really doesn't seem ready for this conversation. Not quite yet.

Joey lies back down on the bed and groans lightly. "I definitely don't wanna feel, like, trapped, y'know?" she answered. Just a little bit. 

Anna nods, "Yeah. I totally feel that." "Is that shitty?" Joey asked, turning slightly away from Anna.

"But, he's my brother." Anna says, looking at Joey pleadingly. Joey groans again. "Yeah."

"I just wish that..." Joey giggles unexpectedly. "I just wish that Tim and I could do whatever it is that we're doing and whatever else and not have that ruin everything else, y'know?" she said. Anna gawked.

"Did you have sex with my brother?" Anna asked, looking mildly grossed out. Joey shrieked. 

"What?! No! I didn't have sex with your brother!" Joey got on top of Anna and covered her mouth. Anna laughed, pushing Joey off of her. "What the fuck!" Joey said.

"Joey, Jo. Listen!" Anna said, trying to get Joey to stop giggling. "Hey. Joey? You can't." she said, with finality. "You can't, you can't, you can't ever, I am so serious. You can't, okay?" she asked, genuinely asking. Joey shrieked again, blushing. Anna stuck out her pinky finger.

Joey hesitated. She was about to offer her pinky in return when her phone's ringtone chimed. She rolled over to pick it up.

_Tim: Pick u up in 30? Walk to the movies together?_

Joey chanced a glance behind her at Anna, who stood up to start gathering her belongings. She hastily typed out an answer before Anna could sneak a look at her phone.

_Joey: How bout we skip the movies 2nite and do our own thing?  
Tim: Read my mind <3 _

Anna wrapped her arms around Joey's waist. "Got to go babysit. Do I meet you guys at Luke's after your movie?" Anna asked.

Joey wrapped her arms around Anna's neck. " Yeah, maybe. Might skip the movies to catch a dance class, though. I'll see you later, if ever, ok? I love you, best friend." 

Anna hugs her even tighter. "Love you, too." She lets herself out of Joey's room. "Bye!" she calls out through the door. Joey laughs and throws herself back on her bed. She quietly listens to Anna say goodbye to her mom and Frankie before she squeals. She and Tim were going to do their own thing tonight. 

*

Joey walks around the corner, and lets out a loud laugh when she spots Tim waiting for her across the street. She runs over quickly, and wraps her arms around Tim's neck. Tim catches her and lifts her up slightly, swinging her around slightly.

"Jo, you look..." Tim whistles lowly as they untangle themselves from each other, letting out a tense breath. Joey giggles, reaching up to wrap her arms around his neck. She was wearing an oversized red sweater, with black tights up to her thighs and her favorite combat boots. Tim's mind flooded with... thoughts. Was she wearing anything underneath this sweater? Joey pulls out a generic water bottle and takes a swig. She winces, giggles, and hands it over to Tim. "Gin," she says, smiling. Tim laughs, taking a swig as well. He winces. "Wow," he says, coughing. "We oughtta go easy on that tonight, huh?" Joey smiles. "Hope that that's all you're going easy on tonight, _Timbo._ " Joey says seductively. Tim can feel nerves pooling in the pit of his stomach.

He reminds himself to cool it. The night hasn't started yet. He also reminds himself to run it by Joey if he can act on any of his... thoughts later on. He feels his phone buzz in his coat pocket.

_Luke: Yo Timbo, u cmin to the movies or nah?  
Tim: I'ma have to pass tonight guys, gna wait 4 jo to finish her dance class. Gna pick her up i'll see u at urs yeh?  
Luke: Ur being a homo about this man, ur not a chauffeur. Don't let her use u like that when u don' get pussy from her bro  
Tim: Ill see u at urs man  
_

Joey snaps him out of it. "Hey, _Timbo._ " she teases. He chuckles. "What were you thinking of doing tonight, Jo?" Tim asked. Joey smiled and took a minute to think.

Joey smiled. "How about... we take out some White Castle sliders, and go to that quiet park by that bridge? Little nighttime picnic." she said, smiling. She had a couple ideas. "Hardly anybody goes there at this time. We could have some... serious alone time." She wiggled her eyebrows, making Tim laugh.

"Deal." Tim smiles. Damn. This night was charged with... something. He started laughing as Joey took his hand and started running. Tonight was their night.

They ran until they were both breathless, both of them laughing wildly as they slowed to a walk entering White Castle. Tim puts his arm around her as they approach the counter. Joey looks up at Tim, who just looks so... elated and happy to have this. Just content to be at a generic White Castle branch with her. It puts her on edge. She puts her hand on Tim's chest as he starts to order their food, and starts to rub his chest. Tim looks at her questioningly as he continues to order. She nods at him to keep talking, her hand traveling lower slowly. Tim lets out a shuddering breath, arm tightening around her. When the waitstaff finally leaves to get their order for them, Tim lets out a low groan. "You're killing me." he pouts. Joey smiles. Joey takes their order number and leads Tim to a little booth by the back of the restaurant. She nudges Tim to sit down so she can sit on his lap, making sure her ass brushes his crotch.

"You remember that one girl from Model UN?" Tim laughs breathily, as Joey continues to touch his upper body. "The one you... fingered? At a White Castle?" Joey asked, feigning innocence. Tim laughs shakily. "I barely remember that, but... you're certainly making me think about it now, Jo." he says cheekily. "Am I, really?" she asks, as she takes Tim's hand and discretely leads it to the bottom of her sweater. "Are you thinking about it now, Timbo?" she asks, placing a sweet little kiss on his neck. Tim blows out a breath. "Definitely, Jo. You're kinda killing me right now." he laughs, looking around a little nervously. Joey nudges his head back to face her again. "I want you to think about it a little harder." she says, and pushes his hand underneath her sweater, his hand now faintly brushing her slowly soaking panties. Tim groans. "Do you remember it now, Tim?" she murmurs, cheeks flushing, rocking her crotch against his hand with a little more pressure. Tim groans, biting her softly on the shoulder through her sweater. "Joey," he sighs. Joey shifts on Tim's lap, her ass now square on Tim's crotch. Tim moans into Joey's shoulder, his blood traveling south fast. Joey moans in Tim's ear. "Do you wanna fuck me, Timbo?" she moans quietly into his ear. Tim flushes red, looking like he's about to burst. Just then, a waiter comes up to their booth with their doggybag in hand. Tim immediately tries to straighten up, Joey still giggling in his lap. She takes their order and the waiter leaves awkwardly. Joey grinds on Tim one last time before standing up, leaving Tim to cross his legs and desperately try to think about disgusting shit. Cool it.

Joey pulled Tim onto shaky legs, their doggybag in hand. "C'mon. Let's have a picnic." she says. Tim laughs. They make their way to their favorite little park space, under the bridge. Sure enough, no one was there. Not even any sketchy dealers or thieves in sight. They were perfectly hidden from the rest of Brooklyn. Tim lifts Joey up, their hands roaming all over each other's bodies as they make their way to their favorite spot. Joey stops at their favorite little patch of grass. Tim takes off his jacket and lays it on the grass, placing their doggybag on top of his coat. He turns back to Joey. Joey, sparks bouncing off of the both of them. "Jo, you..." Tim breathes out, hands coming to carress the side of Joey's face. "Joey, you inspire me." Tim finally says, moving impossibly closer. Joey's body is on fire. She doesn't know if it's the minimal amount of gin they've drunk between them, but she'll use that as an excuse to close the distance between them. She kisses him full-on, all passion, all of their sexual tension from the past few years letting out at long last. Tim pulls her in impossibly closer, desparate for every single body part of his to touch hers. Joey moans, wanting more. She takes Tim's hand, guiding it in between her legs. Tim moans. "Jo.." he whispers in her ear, nibbling on the lobe. Joey moans. She takes his hand an pulls him down to sit on the grass, moving to lay down. She pulls Tim on top of her and resumes her assault on Tim's mouth. Tim's hand travels down to squeeze her nipples, making them harder than they initially were from the cold night air. Thank god she didn't wear a bra. Tim wished she never would ever again. Joey let Tim's hand travel further down, teasing the hem of her pink lacy panties. Tim pulls away, looking into Joey's eyes, asking permission. Joey smiles and takes them off for him. She puts them in his coat pocket. "Why don't you keep those as a souvenir." she says cheekily. Tim starts kissing down her neck. His hand travels back down between her legs, one finger tentatively teasing in between her folds. Joey moans loudly, Tim feeling her get wetter and wetter between her folds. He crooks his finger, slowly circling her clit. Joey moans impossibly louder. He feels all his blood travel south, watching Joey unravel at his fingertips. He needed to see her completely come apart. 

Joey watched as Tim moves down her body, finally stopping with his head in between her legs. She felt electricity run through her entire body, with sparks flying as Tim licked tentatively at her clit. Joey cried out, moaning his name. He tasted her juices, lapping up all she had to give him. Joey was on edge when she pulled Tim's hair, making him look up at her. She looked... wrecked, cheeks flushed from the cold and from what they were doing, giant sweater rucked up to her exposed breasts, pussy glistening with her arousal and his saliva. He tasted her. He wanted to be the only one to taste her. Joey pulls him back up and immediately starts working on the buckle of his belt. She pulls his pants down to his thighs, immediately massaging his throbbing cock. Tim moans as Joey comes up to straddle him, her bare, soaking pussy lining up directly on his clothed cock. They both moan and flush at the friction. Joey begins grinding on his clothed cock, the tantalizing back and forth sending Joey into a sweet, slow, burning climax, soaking Tim's boxers in her juices. Tim pulls her sweater up to her chest, moving to bite her nipple, tongue running through her nipple ring. She moans, oversensitive yet still pent up. She cries out. "Tim, Tim, fuck me." He lays her back down and pulls down his boxers. He strokes himself to finally relieve himself, content to just look at her to finish. Joey watched, still touching herself despite still being sensitive in that area. "Tim, come fuck me." she says, pouting, trying to use her legs to pull him onto her. "I don't have protection with me, Jo." he says. "It's okay, get inside me now. I wanna feel your cock inside me. I can get Plan B or whatever, I have to get some for Gracie anyways." she justifies. Tim still looks unsure. "C'mon Tim. I want to feel your cum inside me." she murmurs, and with little thought Tim moves to bury his throbbing cock in her soaking wet pussy. They both cry out, moaning loudly in the park. They both realize how loud they both were being when they vaguely hear someone yell out from above them to get a room, but neither of them really care. Tim buries his cock inside he again and again, devilishly slow at first, giving Joey her second climax as he flicks her clit between his fingers repeatedly as he buries his whole length inside her, bare. They move together, gradually getting faster and faster, when Joey flips Tim onto his back, his cock still inside her. She begins riding him fast, determined to watch him have the best orgasm of his life. She looks down at Tim, lips swollen, pupils blown out, hair a mess, moans getting louder by the minute. She rides him faster and faster, bouncing her perfectly round ass on his big cock. Suddenly, the strongest orgasm washes over her, her juices squirting out of her onto Tim's dick, as he slips out of her from the force of her squirting. Tim moans even louder as he turns them over and buries his cock in Joey again, on the verge of one of the best orgasms he has ever had. 

"Tim," she cries out, chanting his name like a mantra, a single tear flowing down her face. Tim licks it away.  
"Jo," he cries out, "I'm so close, Jo." Joey uses her leg to wrap around his waist and pull him even closer into her. "Come inside, I want all of it." Joey moans. Tim moans back. "I want all of you, Jo." he cries into her neck. Joey moans brokenly. "I'm yours, Timmy," she cries out. "I want this cock to be all mine, Timmy." she cries again. Tim chokes out broken moans as his orgasm hits him in waves, as what seems like piles and piles of his cum shoots into Joey's quivering pussy. She takes all of it, climaxing once again, savoring the feeling of Tim's - her Tim - come settling inside her, all hers. His, all hers. He's all hers.

They lie on top of each other, Tim still inside her, for what seems like 30 minutes, desperately trying to catch their breath. They're brought back to reality when their phones simultaneously buzz. They both warily reach for their phones, Tim still inside her, plugging his spunk inside of her. 

_Luke: Joey out of dance yet? Geo n i headed back 2 mine  
Geo: Movie sucked ass im wasted n their was a nazi in the theatre man wilddd!!!  
Anna: Omg u guys seem drunk asf u psychos hahahaha im outside Lukey's  
Anna: Oh gOD JAP Pussy's out here waitin 4 u geo!!  
Geo: Well im about 2 hav fun 2nite huh  
_

Tim looks at Joey, his Joey. "I guess we're back to reality now." he says, laughing, slowly pulling out of her. Joey laughs, pulling him in for one more kiss. He watches his come dribble out of her wrecked, flushed pussy. He moans one more time. "Jo, I could really, really love you." he says, guiding his sperm back into Joey with his finger. Joey moans, spent and kind of almost in-love. "Me, too, Timmy." Tim pulls out tissues from their White Castle doggybag to clean Joey and him up. He tucks himself into his boxers and wraps his coat around Joey's shoulders as they stand up. "We can eat our sliders in the cab, I guess?" Tim jokes, grabbing the baggy. Joey laughs. "Or we can do other things in the cab?" Joey suggests. Tim smiles, leaning down to kiss her. They pull apart, both flushed and happy. Joey pulls out her phone to text their friends.

_Joey: Tim n i together now_

And only they knew what that really meant.


End file.
